The adventures of Taarn and the bikini warriors: The beginning
by mpowers045
Summary: One day a young nobody found a mysterious object that transport him to a fantasy world and now with a different body he started his own adventure with the female warriors that wears bikini types of armor
1. Chapter 1

**this is the first time writing Bikini Warriors so I do not own the anime nor it's characters but my own so enjoy**

 _my name is Timothey Adam Rockson and I was a nobody._

Walking through the park was a sad young man in mid twenties with a skinny body and short brown hair and green eyes as he was wearing a gray jacket with a blue t shirt underneath, jeans and tennis shoes.

 _All my life I lived and worked in a big city which now I think of it is kind of a problem and I wished a better life for me like if my life would be in a world of sword and sorcery like Conan the Barbarian for example, a guy like him has the strength, the muscles and the women which I don't have the strength, the muscles or a woman in my entire life and during my time at home I made up a character for myself and named it with the t, the double a, the r and the n from my name and put it all together into a name for my warrior character, Taarn._

 _But it was just a dream and not all dreams can come true, but all that was about to change for the rest of my entire life._

Timothy continued walking until he spotted something glowing underneath a pile of leafs, he walked towards the leaf pile as he dug it all out to see a green sphere.

"What the hell is this?" He said examining the round object.

 _My guess is that this thing fell from the sky maybe it was some kind of meteorite but what I know about meteorites is that they usually burned up when they entered the atmosphere and for some reason this one didn't. So I decided to take it to my apartment and plan to take it to a pawnshop._

That nigh as he was sleeping, an electric sound woke him up.

"What the fuck?"

He quickly got out of his bedroom and the sphere glowing again, Timothey carefully and slowly walked towards it and as he did a little touch on the sphere, it blast him as he was now vanished only with the sleeping clothes left behind.

* * *

As they settled down in their camp, Fighter, Paladin, Dark Elf and Mage were talking about recruiting another adventurer to join their latest quest.

"We just got to find someone to help us fight the Ogre of Argon mountain." Fighter said with determination.

But where do we start, Fighter?" Paladin asked.

"Its not like someone can magically appear in our camp." Dark Elf said.

"Guys look over there." Mage exclaimed as she pointed a green over the brushes.

"You were saying?" Fighter sarcastically said.

The female adventurers rush towards the green light and as the light dies down, they surprised with the gaps on their mouths and the blushes on their cheeks for what they saw a tall long haired young man all muscle and naked and appeared to be unconscious.

"We should get this guy warm." Fighter suggested.

"Yeah we should get him warm." Paladin being perverted as always implied the meaning of getting him warm.

"By the fire, Paladin." Annoyed Dark Elf.

"Oh I knew that." Paladin lied.

So they carry him by their campfire and then they wrapped him with a spare blanket.

 _Ever since I got blasted, it made me felt like I was in a coma and when I woke up, I have some changes on my body._

The next morning as everyone was still sleeping, Timothey woke up, groggy as he shakes his head like a dog.

What happened?" He said and then he look around and found out that he was the middle of the woods. "Where am I?"

Timothey stand up and then he suddenly felt draft as look down on his lower body.

"Holy shit! I'm naked!" He covered his crotch but when he saw his arms. "Are those my arms?"

He look at his legs as they were also buff and then his torso which now have abs and then he feel his face and it was perfect to him, now for the hair.

"Hmm." Timothey felt his hair. "Long and has a mane, awesome."

While he was admiring his newfound body, he did not know that someone is about to be awake.

"Ugh." Paladin groaned as she yawned. "Now to see that naked idol."

That's when she saw him standing up with his butt showing and that caused a stirring in her loins as she jumped from her mat and rushed towards him.

 _While I was admiring my new body, I was met with another surprise._

As he turn around, a blonde Aqua eyed girl in what appears a combination of bikini and armor tackled him to as he was all blushed and embarrassed by the girl who was now straddling on top of him.

"I'm so glad that you're awake!" She squealed excitedly. "What's your name?"

 _I tried to talk but I found my new self just said the same thing I said to girls back home._

"Um."

"Oh um, it's so cute when you blushed."

"Well the reason that I'm blushing is that I need to put something on."

"Oh." She realized as she got off of him. "How silly of me."

"What's going on." Groaned Dark Elf waking up.

Fighter and Mage also awoke and then they saw their guest standing up as they blushed again from seeing his nakedness even he covered his crotch with both hands.

"Girls this is Um, Um this is Fighter, Dark Elf and Mage." Paladin introduced. "And I'm Paladin."

 _it look like I'm in some kind of fantasy Rpg world when their names sounded like something out of a Rpg class list, so I decided to use the name of my made up character._

"I am Taarn." He stood in a heroic stance. "Warrior of Earth."

"What is this Earth?" Mage asked.

"Well you four might not believe this but Earth is a world where I came from."

They were astonished when he told them that he is from another world.

"Then how did you end up here?" Fighter asked.

Taarn explained that he found a strange glowing orb and when he took it home, it teleport him to this world.

"Well that make sense." Dark Elf said.

It got Fighter an idea since Taarn told them he is a warrior.

"Say Taarn, would you be interested in a quest we're on?"

"Depends on what kind of quest we're talking about?"

So they tell him of an Ogre that terrorized the town of Argon and made its home in Argon mountain which no has ever venture through that mountain and fought with it to live to tell the tale.

 _Normally I would turn away from a fight but now that I have this body, I don't think I could turn away from this one._

"Girls you got yourselves a recruit." He said with his fist pound his chest as they cheered. "There's one thing I need first."

"What's that?" They asked in unison.

"I need something to wear."

They forgot how naked he was so they had him use a blanket as a skirt then with luck on their side the road lead them to a town and when they got there, they found an armorer's shop as Taarn was looking for an outfit that would be perfect. The outfit he found was a hard leather armor with pauldrons and a pair of trousers and boots and lastly a weapon that I now have is a mighty two handed broadsword.

 _Now that I have my equipment, I got to know the girls that I acompanied with. The girl with the purpleish red hair was called Fighter, she was a skilled sword woman and to me she was beautiful as she was brave and then Paladin the blonde girl who tackled me was kind of perverted for she somehow don't mind being sexually harassed nor being watched, Dark Elf was cool in fact she can fight with both sword and magic like a war-mage and the last girl was Mage, she's cute like little sister type of cute and she's only the one In the group that only fight with magic. So as we kept walking on our journey we made it to the village of Argon thus begins the quest to slay the Ogre of Argon mountain._

* * *

 **So what do you think? The bits of the story were from the 1981 Heavy Metal movie story Den of Earth which I do not own anyway I hope you like it so if you have any suggestions just put it on review so take care now bye, bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mayor of this town explained that this Ogre had been living in that mountain ever since the village was founded and for many years it had tormented them. So the mayor offered them twenty thousand gold coins if they will successfully ending the Ogre's life.

Now with a few preparations to buy in town, they made their journey to the Argon mountain and when they are nearly at cave.

"All right, here's the plan." Fighter proposed. "When we attack this monster, Mage will use her magic to distract it while the rest of us will attack together on both sides." Taarn, Dark elf, Paladin and Mage nodded in agreement. "Let's move out!"

Now that they entered the cave, the five adventurers stayed close to each other as they readied their weapons.

 _Normally for me this would be like Dungeons & Dragons or Skyrim but I know damn well that this whole thing I am doing is real as I'm now facing a real monster._

There it was the dark gray Ogre itself sleeping and unaware of the five trespassers.

"This is definitely not Shrek." Taarn thought.

"Okay everybody get into position." Fighter instructed.

So Taarn and Fighter positioned on top of the rock ledge as Dark elf and Paladin positioned on the other rock ledge.

"Well." Mage gulped nervously. "Here goes nothing."

As she was charging the power of her staff, she unleashed a blast at the sleeping beast. The Ogre was startled by the blast when he woke up and as he saw Mage who was shaking, the now angry monster rise up and grabbed his club as he was about to charge.

"Now!" Fighter shouted.

Together they jump off from both ledges and somersault the Ogre with all their might together but when they wounded the Ogre, it threw them away to Mage who avoid being crushed by her friends.

"That thing is tougher than we thought." Dark elf comment as she got up to recover.

"Well I guess the bigger they are." Taarn grunted. "The more bones they'll break."

"We will need some way to defeat this Ogre." Fighter said.

"But how?" Paladin questioned.

 _Suddenly I got an idea, a crazy idea, I Taarn got a wonderful crazy idea._

"Girls I have the idea." He said. "I just need you all get out of here quickly."

"But Taarn." Fighter was about to object but Taarn came to her with his hands on her shoulders as she blushed from the touch.

"Trust me." He said.

So she and the others ran out of the cave as Taarn was now facing the Ogre alone.

 _I didn't know what the hell I was thinking, maybe its because I found my own courage but I was focused on how to defeat the Ogre._

Taarn charged at the Ogre and when the Ogre swung his club, Taarn rolled through as he was now behind the Ogre.

"Your mother was messing around with a Troll." Taarn taunted.

Angered the Ogre was by Taarn's taunt as he swing his club only to hit the wall of his lair.

"Perfect." Taarn smirked in thought.

That hit on the wall caused a rumbling in the cave which the adventurer ran quickly before the rocks came down on the Ogre, crushing it to death.

 _After my plan was a sucess, I have to be sure if it's dead when I saw its head sticking out during the debris. So as I poke my sword at the head, it did not moved._

 _"_ Alright!" He shouted in victory. "Now I'll have to bring prove."

* * *

The bikini warriors made it back to Argon and they were worried about their newfound companion, mostly Fighter which it is strange to her but she doesn't care about that, she only cares about Taarn.

"Well?" They saw the mayor with the whole townspeople. "Did you kill the Ogre?"

But when they are trying to say something, they heard a loud voice saying.

"Yes!"

They turn around and couldn't believe what they had saw, it was Taarn holding the severed head of the Ogre like the Titan Atlas holding the world above his shoulders.

 _Normally I would be squashed by carrying this weight and after I cut off the Ogre's head, I kept thinking that I would be running out of energy to carry it all the way back to the village but that killed my doubt for my new body had worked great._

"Behold!" Taarn raised the head up high. "The Ogre that terrorizes your town is no more!" With that he threw the head as everyone cheered wildly.

"Taarn!" Fighter shouted gladly.

She ran towards Taarn fast and as she is near to him, Fighter leap at Taarn and wrapped her arms around his neck as the surprised adventurer held her by the waist. Unexpectedly to blushed and wide eyed Taarn, Fighter launched her lips at his.

 _That was when I first felt a girl's lips for the first time, it was enchanting as the kissing scenes from movies I watched but then the kissing stopped._

Realizing what she did, Fighter let go and pulled her head back embarrassed as Taarn was too embarrassed by the kiss. Dark elf and Mage were frozen in surprise by their kissing except Paladin who was now hugging herself and closing her eyes thinking, but the awkwardness ended when the mayor spoke out to everyone.

"Tonight we celebrate!"

* * *

And so they prepared a feast and formed a music band for folk dances as the night begins now. It was a celebration fit for a hero as everyone gave them gifts even the mayor gave them the reward he promised.

 _This is the world I should be born in instead of Earth, I never get this much attention in my world nor do I get this much gifts I mean look at all this, gems, daggers, restoration potions (It restores both health and stamina) bow and arrows. This is definitely the world I should be born in and there is one thing that make this night very special for me or should I say for both us._

During the celebration, Dark elf was drinking as Mage was entertaining the children and Paladin dancing, Fighter went to Taarn who was enjoying the food.

"Hey uh Taarn." She nervously said as Taarn stopped eating. "I want to thank you for what you did to get us saved."

"It's no problem, we are a team after all." And then Taarn said to her. "Look Fighter about that kiss."

"I'm sorry." Fighter said feeling guilty. "I didn't know what came to me."

"No its alright." Taarn objected and confessed. "I didn't mind being kissed by a beautiful girl."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Fighter asked as she was blushing with surprise.

"Yeah and you're not only beautiful but also very brave and I bet anyone can be with you."

"Well there is someone that I have been seeing recently." She confessed. "And I would give myself to him willingly for doing something in the act of selflessness."

"Who is it?" Taarn asked.

To his surprise, Fighter sat on his lap as her face is closed to his.

"You." She answered as they both kissed.

 _This was so great I mean there was no way I could get a chick like this one back on Earth. So after that make out session we decided to use one of the free rooms they provided and as we made it into one of the rooms, we began our special night together._

 **Warning Lemon scene**

While they were passionately kissing each other, Fighter pulled herself off of Taarn and backed away near the foot of the bed as she quickly took her boots off and was about to reach the back of her top.

"Wait." He stopped as he asked. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "Besides I have seen you naked before, now it's time for you to see me without this on."

 _Its not the first time I seen naked girls but what I'm going to do with a naked girl is the first time._

As her top was removed, Taarn's jaw was dropped a bit for her breasts are perfectly big so he began to remove his leather armor and boots. Then she goes for her bottoms and now she stands fully bare as a newborn in front of him, Taarn now removes and discarded his trousers as he was now the same state she's in.

Fighter couldn't believe what she is seeing, he was so hung as a horse that she thinks he is part horse, Taarn walked towards her while his manhood was bouncing and the moment he is close to her, he noticed that her lower regions are beginning to be wet. Fighter make the move first as she leap at Taarn, assaulting his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck with her legs around his waist.

Moaning with passion in their hearts, Taarn rubbed her backside and then he took a hold of her buttocks as she moaned again and then squealed. Then he placed her on the bed as she let go of him, although she was disappointed that they stopped but she knew that she is ready for her virginity to be lost.

Taarn got on top of her and then took a hold of her breasts as he rubs both of them with her moaning and then he starts sucking on the nipples like newborn babe, after that he trailed down with his tongue which it tickled Fighter as she giggled and then he stopped at her sacred glistening place.

"Here goes nothing." Taarn thought.

He began to lick her loins as she was now feeling a pleasurable surge in her body, as he kept licking deep into her, she began to feeling something that she would inform him about.

"Taarn." She moaned. "I think I'm going to AAAh!"

With that she blast his face with the essence of her vagina and then Taarn rises up and wipes his face and then take a lick of it from his hand and it was a desirable taste for him. Taarn crawled back on top of Fighter and gave her a share of her juices with his mouth and as she was enjoying tasting herself, Taarn stand up on his knees and was ready to penetrate her core but as he near at the entrance.

"Do want it slowly or rough?"

When he asked that question, Fighter wrapped her legs around him with an eager and horny look.

"Rough." She answered. "Now ignore my pains when you keep fucking me!"

For that Taarn did as she said, he did a quick thrust as she screamed in pleasurable pain of losing her virginity, he kept rocking back and forth while Fighter kept wrapping her legs around him tightly to prevent him from stopping.

"So tight!" He grunted.

He saw her breasts bouncing up and down every time he thrust and now he lowered himself down to the girl beneath him and kissed her roughly as she uses her hands to clawed his back tightly while they were both rocking each other's world.

"Taarn." She moaned. "I'm going to."

"I know." He cut her off. "So am I, do you want me to do it inside or outside?"

"Inside!" She demanded. "I want it all inside of me!"

"Your wish is my command."

Taarn speed up his pace as Fighter did the same thing and now both of the warrior lovers are about to reach their end.

"Oh Taarn!"

"Oh Fighter!"

With much speed they now both screamed loudly in climax and it was so that the whole village might heard it. After emptying himself, Taarn began to roll off of Fighter when she felt her legs falling down and as he was on his back panting, Fighter lay herself on his chest as he put his arm around her.

 **Lemon ending**

"So." He breathed. "Was that good?"

"No."

"I know it." He thought.

But then she crawled up a bit and placed her lips on his again.

"It was great."

"Good bye Timothey Adam Rockson the boy." He thought. "Hello Taarn the man."

"Are you ready for another round?" Taarn asked.

"If you let me be on top of you."

"Well let's get it on baby!"

And so they continued their lovemaking and what they didn't know is that someone was eavesdropping them this whole time.

"Oh yeah Fighter, get him good."

It was Paladin who was sitting on a chair and putting a glass cup on the door with her ear on it as she was rubbing herself.

 _From that day on, Fighter and I had grown to love each other greatly and after the celebration, we continued to wander the land in search of more adventures, deeds and quests. I became popular when I not only killed the Ogre of Argon mountain but I also stole the two rare rubies know as the Eyes of the Panther from a cult that worshipped Panthers, defeated Ragnarok, a barbarian warlord that I challenged to single combat for the safety of a village that he was about to attack which I won as his army retreated, slew a wicked sorcerer that cast an entire city into eternal winter which it is now free of it thanks to me._

 _But I wouldn't have done it without Dark elf, Mage, Paladin and my now girlfreind Fighter, one day as we were resting in our camp, an unexpected thing happened with the thundering sounds of hooves._

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good cliffhanger huh? Only two more chapters to go, so I'm planning to make a series of it after this story is completed if you have any suggestions for the next story PM me or put it on review so until then read it, review it, favorite it or followed it if you want it to so take care now bye, bye then.**


End file.
